Chapter 2: Passion Between Us
by Kaylah01
Summary: Picking up from chapter1, things are still steamy between Inuyasha and Kagome. It's obvious that they care about each other very much and want to spend as much time together as possible. It would make sense since Kagome was gone for so long.


I feel my ears flinch when I hear a bird land on the roof. When I open my eyes, I realize that it's daylight outside. Kagome is still sleeping with her head on my shoulder. I move slowly so that I don't wake her and kiss her temple before standing.

Once dressed, I quietly walk outside and realize that it's late morning.

 _Wow. I didn't know I'd slept so long. It's been ages since I was able to get a full nights sleep._

I smile to myself and head towards to river with my arms crossed and tucked into the opening of my sleeves.

Suddenly, I recognize the scent of Sesshomaru and look around to see if he's close. He comes out of the tree line not really paying any attention to notice I'm there.

"Tek! Of course you wouldn't notice me standing here, Sesshomaru. What are you doing here anyway?" Inuyasha asks annoyed.

"Why is it any business of yours as to why I'm here?" Sesshomaru says calmly.

"I'm guessing you're here to see Rin. She's with Kaede in the herb fields." Inuyasha says.

"I don't need your help, Inuyasha. I'll be able to find her just fine." Sesshomaru retorts.

"Ya know, Sesshomaru...I don't understand why you keep coming here. Rin has been waiting for you to take her with you for a long time now, but you never do. She always gets hurt because of you! Now, it's been a whole year since the last time you came to see her. She's been worried that something might have happened to you! Why did you even show up?" Inuyasha asks angrily.

"Mind you're business, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snaps.

"Hmph. Just don't hurt her feelings, Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha says calmly then walks away as Sesshomaru does the same.

Once at the river, I lie down and close my eyes while listening to the water. A little while later, I hear someone approaching and look up to see who it is. A few moments later I notice Kagome and she's smiling at me. I smile back and lift myself up onto my elbows. She sits next to me, puts her hand on the opposite side of my neck, leans down and kisses me tenderly. I smile against her lips and return the kiss.

To my surprise, Kagome moves to where she's straddling me and smile down at me. Still on my elbows, I smirk at her and thrust my hips up to make her bounce. She squeaks then scowls at me and I let out a chuckle. I look at her and she's wearing a beautiful purple shirt and a white skirt that her mother gave to her. I notice that she's blushing and biting her lip.

 _My weakness..._

I lift myself up so that I'm sitting upright with her in my lap. I take her lip and bite very gently as I push her hair behind her ear softly. She's looking me in the eyes while she unties my robe. I let go of her lip and put my hands on her back gently. She glides her hands up my stomach and over my pecs to my neck. Still looking up at her, I move my hand up her back slowly and around to her stomach.

I tremble a little once Inuyasha reaches my breasts and lifts my shirt over them. He frees my nipples, take one into his mouth and the other the pinches gently and plays with. They grow hard with his touch and I moan softly. I push off his robe and it falls to the ground. He pulls away, lifts my shirt of my head and takes my bra off.

"You are so beautiful, Kagome..." Inuyasha says tenderly while playing with her nipples.

I close me eyes, lean my head back, place my hand on the back of Inuyasha's neck under his hair and wrap my other arm around his strong shoulders. I feel his nether region go full erect beneath me and smile.

 _I wonder if he's realized that I'm not wearing any underwear?_ I smile to myself and look down to Inuyasha.

He's still occupied with my breasts which makes me smile. I glide my hands down his back slowly which makes him groan low in his throat.

 _You like that, huh Inuyasha? Well, lets see if you like this?_

I move my hands over his hips and push his bakama down to free him. Then I lower myself on him so that he's fully inside me. He looks up at me and breathes through his teeth forcefully. I roll my hips and I wrap my arms around his shoulders while looking into his eyes.

I pull Kagome to me so we're skin to skin and she picks up her pace. Her breathing gets heavier and I kiss the low point of her neck. She moans my name which makes me groan. I lay my forehead on her chest as she keeps her pace. Both of us are breathing heavy. I ears flinch when I hear something rustling around in the tree line.

Without Kagome noticing, I keep my forehead on her chest and look in the direction that I heard the noise. She picks up the pace a bit more and our breathing get even heavier. I notice that someone is watching us but I can't make out who it is. I can't even smell them. All I can smell is Kagome's Lavender and Jasmine perfume.

I decide not to worry about it for the moment and focus on my wife.

 _I'm enjoying myself to much to care about anything else._

After a few moments, I hold onto Kagome tightly as she keeps her pace and let out a low groan while I climax deep inside her but she keeps going. I smirk and let out a chuckle. She looks down to me and giggles a little. I hold her chin gently and pull her down to me. We kiss passionately.

Inuyasha lifts me and lays me down gently. Then, he spreads my legs and positions himself between them. He leans down and I wrap my legs around his waist as he thrusts as deep as he can inside me. I arch my back, lean my head back and let out a loud moan. He wraps his arm around my lower back and holds me against him while holding himself steady with his other arm. I wrap my arms around his back and feel him flex his muscles as he thrusts in and out of me. I realize that I'm moaning softly every time he thrusts inside me.

I squeeze his back as he flexes and he lays his forehead on my chest again. Both of us are still breathing heavy. I hold his head up and kiss him deeply. He climaxes deep inside me again and he lets out a very sexy groan deep in his throat. I lock my legs around his waist to let him know that I want him to keep going. He pulls away and looks at me. I smile at him and he keeps going.

"You feel so good, Inuyasha..." Kagome says forcefully. I notice him smirk and he picks up his pace.

After a while, we both climax hard. I help Kagome put her bra back on and she puts her shirt on. I can't help myself and I look in the direction that I heard the noise earlier while covering my nether region.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks confused and looks in the same direction.

"We were being watched a little while ago but it seems that they're gone now." Inuyasha replies.

"Should we be worried?" She asks.

"No. If whoever it was really wanted to cause a problem, they would have done it already." Inuyasha says calmly.

 _Inuyasha makes a good point. Still, it's kind of weird that someone was watching us._

Inuyasha puts his robe back on and helps Kagome stand.

"Oh. By the way...You should probably put some underwear on, Kagome..It's a very big distraction..." Inuyasha whispers to Kagome.

She giggles,"That's the whole point, Inuyasha..." She whispers back while smiling at him.

I tie my robe and pull Kagome close to me as we head back to the village. She puts an arm around my waist and I kiss her temple. She smiles which makes me smile too.

"Miroku said that we might have to do some traveling for a couple of weeks. Some villages need our help with getting rid of demons. You up for it?" Inuyasha asks.

"Sure. I would love to stay busy." Kagome replies.

"Good. We will be leaving in two days so if you want, you can spend some time with Kaede and Sango before we leave." he says.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." she says.

 _I do miss Sango and Kaede. I wonder what we can do for the next couple of day before we leave?_


End file.
